


Triumph

by PrettyInPurple00



Series: 52 Word Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Grand Prix Final, Post-Grand Prix Final, yuri is a champ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: He always dreamed of standing on top of the world. Then, he was.





	Triumph

**Author's Note:**

> 3/365  
> Prompt: Triumph  
> Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
> Pairing: None  
> Rating: G
> 
> Showing some love to mah boi Yurio ❤️

Yuri stepped up onto the center podium, his heart pounding in his ears. The crowd roared with applause and made the floor of the arena shake. 

He'd done it, just like he said he would; Grand Prix champion in his senior debut. 

Bending forward at the waist, Yuri accepted the gold medal and a bouquet of flowers from the head judge. He then raised his arms in triumph, waving to the crowd and basking in their cheers. 

To his right stood JJ, alternating between blowing kisses to his most devoted fans and striking that ridiculous pose with his hands.

On Yuri's other side was Yuuri, holding up his silver and looking right at Victor who had that same, dopey lovestruck smile on his face like he always did now when his eyes were on Yuuri.

Grinning, Yuri brought the gold medal up to his lips. Reporters buzzed around the trio and snapped photos while news cameras were practically thrust in their faces. 

Yuri was exhausted, and it was nothing short of a miracle that he was able to stand on legs that felt like gelatin. Still, in that moment, he was invincible. 

He had always dreamed that he would one day stand on top of the world.

Now, he was. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on twitter!! @berrymary92


End file.
